The Two Dovaakiin's
by HeartAngel159
Summary: I fought against my newest foe, a female vampire, with the power of a beast. I roared at her, my claws slashing in her face as she blocked with her Elven sword. Growling and snarling i charged her, planning the ending blow. My jaws were inches from her thin waist, and i suddenly flew back, the sound of her shout carrying me back to the wall of the cave. The power of a Dovakiin...


_**Disclaimer~ I own absolutely nothing from Skyrim whatsoever, all credit goes to Bethesda, and the mod creators. The only thing I own is a free will within the game, and maybe a few other made-up things that I randomly put into this Fanfic. Enjoy!**_

I stood from my place in the kitchen and walked over to the door, waiting for the mailman to arrive with our game. _Why isn't he here yet? It's been almost two weeks since we ordered that game, yet it's taking forever!_ Sighing when I saw anything but the mailman, I trudged back to my seat and slumped back into my chair.

"Why do they have to take so long anyway?" I complained, my sister ignoring me. I groaned and turned away from her, going back into the room to look on the computer. I went onto my favorite mod site and downloaded a few more mods that I wanted for my game. I'd have to install them when the game got here. Laying on my bed, I stared at the ceiling in misery. My sister walked into the room, smacking me in the face as she saw my theatrics.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I yelled, rubbing my poor face. She laughed in amusement at my pain and I scowled at her. Hearing the thrumming of an engine outside of the house, I jumped up with new found energy and sprinted outside, grabbing the box with the game within and ran back inside, not even caring about any other mail he had to offer. I quickly went back to steam and downloaded the game from it. Installing all the mods, I went back onto Nexus and looked for a mod that would immerse us into the game. I found one called 'The Most Immersive Mod'. Looking through the reviews for it, I saw they were all from one person, promoting the mod, saying that it was the most realistic immersion mod ever created. I smirked and clicked for it to download. It took a few hours and I Installed all my mods into the game, my favorite being the command dragon mod. We've always loved dragons, but she wanted to kill them while I wanted ride on the back of the beast.

Getting Skyrim fully set up on both computers, we both designed our characters and set them up. She chose a female dark elf, modding her to be absolutely beautiful. She always chose the same gender as herself, but I was different, so I chose to be a male high elf, modding him also. Finished with our physical characters, we chose names for them both, her now being Lyra, and me being Lanlas. We both entered into our games, choosing a random start. We moved our characters around in our cell, and activated the immersive mod, about to put our characters to bed. Putting my fingers to the keyboard I got prepared to play, when my vision blurred. I tried to blink it away, but all of my tries failed as I got more and more drowsy as time went on. Black engulfed my vision, sending me into oblivion.(but not Oblivion ;))

Pain lanced across my entire body, I could feel injuries I know weren't there when I started to play. Groaning I opened my eyes, realizing that instead of a soft bed below me, I was laying on the dirt covered in my own blood.

"What the?" I whispered to myself. All of a sudden, I felt something bite into my arm. My vision unblurred and two wolves stood in front of me, sniffing me, and nipping me to see if I was dead or not. Growling as I moved they charged me, trying to tear my throat out. I screamed, nearly pissing myself.

"What is this? Am I in hell?" I yelled turning and trying to get away from them. I saw a post next to me, a dagger pinning a note to the wood in it. It took a few tugs, but I pulled the dagger out, feeling reluctant to kill such beautiful creatures. Yelping as they tugged at my ankles, I quickly took back that thought. Definitely not as beautiful as I thought. I grabbed at the wolves, putting small cuts into their noses and faces. I let a tear slide down my face as I stabbed one of the wolves in the neck, the other launching itself at me in the defense of his kin. Launching the blade into the belly of the beast, the wolf gave one last yelp and stilled. Pushing the wolf off of me, I wiped the tears off of my face, most likely smearing blood everywhere. I took back my weapon. Looking to the crimson painted dagger in my left hand, I wondered aloud to myself.

"Am...Am I in Skyrim?" And that was when I noticed, the giant running straight for me.

 _ **P.S. Sorry if it sucks...but, anyways, thanks for reading the first chapter of my story!**_


End file.
